


Distraction

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Smut, mild spoilers for Shadow of Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: Diana appreciates Matthew's fashion choices.
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Distraction

Since arriving in the past Diana had found that despite being a historian there were still many small details she did not know much about, especially when it came to fashion. She discovered that a farthingale was only used during more formal occasions and it was often substituted with a bum roll, much to her delight. The ruffs were irritating at first but, like the bum roll, she quickly adapted to them. But there was one element of fashion that had blindsided her and it wasn’t even her own clothing.

She was led to believe that wealthy men wore bulbous trousers and hose, but Matthew only seemed to wear tight fitting leather breeches and knee high boots. As fascinating as it was to see the reality of Elizabethan fashion, it caused no end of distraction. The rest of the School of Night wore the styles most associated with the time period, but Matthew did not seem inclined to do the same. It was both fascinating and frustrating in equal measure. 

The problem was not that he did not abide by the common fashion rules of the day, but that Diana had trouble keeping her eyes above waist level whenever he strutted into the room. He seemed not to notice that his backside looked quite pleasing whenever he leaned over to grab something. Those damned trousers left little to the imagination and Diana was often feeling a little hot and bothered under the ruff.

And she wasn’t the only one taking notice of his delectable derrière. Kit hadn’t exactly been subtle whenever he thought Matthew wasn’t looking his way. More than once she’d caught him glancing down at her husband’s backside with an affinity that left no doubt in her mind that he did it quite often. 

Diana thought Matthew cut an impressive figure in his tailored suits back in modern day Oxford, but there was just something about his Elizabethan clothes that made him look like a rogue on the cover of a trashy romance novel. From his white shirt open from the neck down to his abdomen to his leather trousers and boots, he was every inch a romance novel hero. And even though Diana had read a few in secret, she hadn’t been much interested in such stories. That all changed once she’d seen Matthew dressed that way. She imagined this was what women thought of when they read such books and honestly, she couldn’t blame them.

It was late one evening and Diana had retired to their bedchamber while Matthew stayed in the parlor with the rest of the School of Night. She ignored Kit’s relieved expression as she left the room, instead focusing on the many things she planned to write in her commonplace book. Once she finished filling in the pages with her shaky scrawl, she returned the book to her secret hiding place and went to sit by the fire to enjoy some wine. With the weather growing colder as the days passed, she came to really appreciate the fireplace in their room. 

As she sipped her wine, which smelled strongly of cloves, her mind drifted to Matthew. A jolt of desire shot through her as she recalled the way he’d straddled a chair in the parlor when he joined his friends in a lively discussion about philosophy while they played cards. She bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together at the memory. 

Not for the first time she wondered what the leather of his breeches would feel like against her damp sex. She shivered at the thought. Her hand drifted between her thighs and she teased a finger through her wet heat concealed by a layer of linen. Despite it being the wrong fabric, she moaned low in her throat.   


A breeze drifted around her feet and Diana opened her eyes to see Matthew leaning over her with a knowing smirk on his face. “And what have you been doing while I’ve been away, _mon couer_?” 

She blushed and straightened her night rail. “Waiting for you.”

“It seems you got tired of waiting.”

He crouched down in front of her and slowly inched her night rail up her thighs, exposing her damp sex to the chilly night air. She could feel his icy gaze dancing across the newly revealed flesh with reverence. 

Without warning, Matthew flipped their positions and Diana found herself straddling one of his thighs. The feel of the supple leather against her heat made her gasp as his hand tangled in her hair to pull her in for a passionate kiss. As his lips worked their own magic, Matthew’s other hand drifted down to graze the nipples that strained against the linen of her night rail. He teased the peaks until she was squirming in his lap, the leather already slick with her juices. 

Matthew grabbed hold of her hips as she rocked against his hard thigh, the friction making her whimper with need. His lips trailed down her throat, nipping at the overly sensitive flesh where he’d once bitten her. A shaky gasp left her as her nerves came alive under his lips. With deliberate precision, Matthew undid the front of her night rail and exposed one of her breasts to the cool night air, making her moan. He latched onto the nipple with his lips as his hand dipped between her thighs to graze her clit with his thumb.

Two fingers slipped into her sex and massaged the spot that made her shake with pleasure. She gripped his shoulders as Matthew worked his fingers inside her and gasped when his thumb flicked her clit. 

Matthew released her breast with an obscene pop and pressed his mouth to her ear. “I could smell you all the way downstairs.”

Diana was too far gone to feel embarrassed. She rocked against Matthew’s hand as he continued to pleasure her. A third finger slipped inside her aching cunt and Diana began to chant his name as her head dropped back in ecstasy. Matthew resumed his attention to her breast, alternating between gentle suction and light nips that made her shiver.

She trembled from head to toe as she neared her peak, unable to contain her cries of pleasure as he stroked her closer to climax. Every stroke of his fingers drove her higher. All it took was one last flick of his thumb for Diana to come with a cry so loud that she was certain the men downstairs could hear her. She collapsed against Matthew’s broad chest as all her strength left her in rush. 

“If I’d known the effect my trousers had on you I would have bought some back in Oxford. I guess I’ll just have to invest in a pair when we return to the present,” Matthew mused, his smug grin sending a fresh wave of desire through her. 

Diana chuckled as she snuggled into his strong embrace, hips still twitching from her orgasm. “I’ll hold you to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Been a while. This has been sitting in my drafts for some time and I finally got around to finishing it. I hope you enjoyed it. :) Reviews greatly appreciated.


End file.
